


Sick Day

by steveharringtonofficial



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-09
Updated: 2017-12-09
Packaged: 2019-02-12 08:32:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12955368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/steveharringtonofficial/pseuds/steveharringtonofficial
Summary: You’re off sick from school and your boyfriend Steve comes over to help make you feel better





	Sick Day

The doorbell made you stir from your quiet slumber. You had woken up ill and your mom had told you to stay in bed and take the day off. You were so out of it that you had completely forgotten to call your boyfriend, Steve, and tell him he didn’t need to pick you up today.

You walked out of your room, blanket around your arms and walked halfway down the stairs to the bend where you could see the door. You saw your mom talking to Steve, clearly telling him that you were ill and that you didn’t need him to come today. He nodded gently to your mom and went to walk away when he caught you on the stairs. He looked over at you and you saw something in his eye. He was clearly up to something but you were too tired to figure out what. Steve said goodbye to your mom and began to walk down the driveway. You made your way back up to your bed.

You heard his car start from your room, but not a few minutes later you heard a knock at your window. You thought it was something your sick mind had made up but the light tapping persisted. You grudgingly got out of your bed and wandered over to the window where you found Steve, crouched on the rooftop below the pane of glass. You lifted the window and Steve entered your room effortlessly with a grin on his face.

“Steve!” You whispered with a hint of urgency in your voice. “You can’t be here!”

He gave you a questioning look. “Uh, my favourite girl is sick and I need to take care of her.” His grin persisted and he gave you a gentle kiss on the forehead. “Also, your mom said she was leaving for work soon so it’s not like I’ll get caught.”

“You’re skipping school, Steve.” You walked back over to your bed where you sat down. Steve took the opportunity to sit next to you.

“What’s new?” He chuckled and helped you lie down, tucking you in with the blankets.

You rolled your eyes at him but were too tired to complain about his presence. It’s not like he would leave anyway, Steve was far too stubborn.

Steve had made his way into the bed next to you, letting you curl into his arms. Steve had always had a way to make you feel better, whether it was just to let you be close to him or something else. You loved this about Steve and he wasn’t about to change anything about that.

You drifted off in Steve’s arms. He was playing with stray bits of your hair, watching you sleep peacefully. He couldn’t comprehend how you could still be so beautiful even when you were sick.

A movement woke you up and you fluttered your eyes open, confused. Steve had obviously gotten up to do something when he noticed you were awake.

“Shit, sorry, I didn’t mean to wake you.” Steve walked over to where you were lying and crouched down, brushing your hair out of your face.

You glanced at the clock and realised the time. “It’s okay. I can’t stay in bed all day anyway.” You smiled at him as he got back up.

You shifted your legs over the end of the bed and stood up but your dizziness got the better of you. Steve immediately noticed your imbalance and turned to help you. You silently thanked him and he helped you make your way downstairs where you sat yourself on the couch.

“Do you want something to eat? I think your mom left something on the hob for you.” Steve was rubbing the back of your hand with his thumb, a motion he had learned helped you stay calm.

You remembered back to what your mother had said to you this morning. “She said she’d made up chicken soup. Can you heat it?”

“Can I heat it?” Steve said in a mocking voice. “I’m not that dumb.”

You giggled at him and left him to it. You switched the television on and flicked through the channels, trying to find something decent to watch.

Steve was humming to himself as he stirred the soup, swaying gently to the tune he was creating. You couldn’t help but smile at the sight, hoping to capture it in your mind for you to think about when you missed him. Steve was beyond good to you, and you didn’t know what you’d ever do without him.

He turned and caught you staring, his cheeks going red. “You saw that?”

“The whole thing, Harrington. I’m gonna use it as blackmail someday.” You joked as he rolled his eyes and got some bowls out from one of your cupboards.

Steve sauntered over towards you, bowls in hand, and handed you one before sitting down on the sofa next to you.

“Who said you could have some,” you mocked an accusatory tone and he laughed.

“There was more than enough for two people, your mom really goes out.” There was a ton of space on the couch but Steve had scooted closer to you, your crossed legs touching his.

“Oh yeah, she thinks when I’m sick, I’m dying or something. I’m surprised she didn’t drive me to the hospital this morning. It’s not even that bad.” You took a spoonful of your soup, pleasantly surprised that it was just the right temperature.

You and Steve spent most of the afternoon watching silly movies on the television, cuddled up together on the sofa. You were curled up, head leaning on his shoulder. He would often bring his hand up to mindlessly play with your hair, kissing the top of your head every now and then. His spare hand would be playing with yours, tracing circles around the back of your hand with his thumb or entangling his fingers with yours. Steve liked knowing you were there, reminding himself every so often than you were his and he was yours. He wouldn’t have it any other way.

“Are you feeling any better?” Steve said, voice soft and warm.

You looked up at him through your eyelashes. You had almost fallen asleep until he said that. “Yeah. Definitely, since you’re here.”

Steve grinned, leaning down to kiss you softly on the lips but you pulled away. “Steve, you’ll get sick.”

He shook his head. “It’s worth it, [Y/N].” Steve leaned down again and you let his lips fall gently on yours.

“If you get sick, don’t blame it on me.”

Steve merely smiled and went back to focusing his attention on the TV, hands still playing with your hair. You may have been sick, but you wished this day would last forever.


End file.
